


Raised in Pink

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Feels, Friendship, Gen, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Homeworld Gems - Freeform, Homeworld Hierarchy (Steven Universe), Lots of OCs - Freeform, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After thousands of years of fighting both Pink Diamond and rebel leader Rose Quartz  suddenly disappeared. The Diamonds tore apart the galaxy searching for her but they little did they know the truth was right under their noses the whole time.Meanwhile, Steven was raised by a small group of gems who were once a part of his mother's court. With their help he'll change everything.
Relationships: Jasper & Steven Universe, Steven Universe & Original Gem Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter One: Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of this is a lot of exposition, but the rest of the work definitely won't have as much. This is my first fanfic so please be nice. I hope you enjoy!

For the first twelve years of his life Steven had grown up under the world. He knew Homeworld’s intricate underground mazes like the back of his hand. He had to stay there, if anyone found out about him he would— well, he actually had no idea what would happen to him but from the way everyone else had talked about it wouldn’t be good.

Oh yeah! He had other people with him too. The other gems had been with him for his entire life, they were his mother’s court and by extension his court too. But he wasn’t really much of a leader, that was more of Jasper’s thing. Jasper was always there for him, the other gems didn’t really like her but she was nice to him! She could get a little protective though, making her very different from Coral Agate and Kunzite.

Coral Agate, he preferred to just call her Coral looked pretty similar to Jasper, She had orange skin, stripes and white hair. Unlike Jasper her hair was bobbed and her stripes were white. Her outfit was really cool too! She had a red tank top that cut off around her stomach to show off her gem, then a flowy white skirt covered in pink diamonds completed her outfit. Coral’s weapon was a tall staff that she always carried when she took Steven exploring. Coral loved to take him all over the tunnels even the places Jasper said no to.

Kunzite looked pretty different from Coral and Jasper, she was shorter than both of them but was still much taller than him. She had darker pink skin, her light purple hair was styled into a long braid and her eyes which were the same color always held a fiery spark. She didn’t have any weapon but instead she could learn what a gem has seen in the past hour by touching them. Because of this she wore white gloves with pink diamonds on the palms, in addition to those she wore a white long sleeve shirt that had pink accents around her gem that was on her left shoulder. The rest of her look was simply loose red pants and light purple flats. Kunzite always wanted Steven to ‘reform Homeworld’ ; she taught him all about gem politics because of this.

Aside from them there were around forty other gems living with him too, but Steven was closest with Jasper, Coral and Kunzite. They were always by his side, well except for right now.

Steven had the grove all to himself. The grove was a small room that let a little starlight flow through the cracks in the ceiling, this and the shallow pools of water made this room the perfect place for food to grow. Even though he was the only one who needed to eat, it was uncommon for the grove to be empty.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of fast approaching footsteps, Steven froze staring at the entryway. Fortunately it was not an intruder but instead it was Jasper.

“There you are.” She took a sigh of relief “ I was looking everywhere for you.”

“I always go here in the mornings”

“Come on you’re wanted at the meeting.” She ignored his comment and took his hand, they both began walking towards the center of the tunnels.

“Meeting? But we had our resource meeting yesterday?” He asked tugging Jasper’s hand to get her attention.

“We did. But this is the other type of meeting.” She responded with a frown.

“I thought I wasn’t allowed to go to those.”

“You weren't but we voted this morning and you're coming today.”

“Oh. Oh! So I get to help now!” He smiled wide, he had always wanted this, and it was finally happening.

Jasper hummed in response and ruffled his pink curls, “Don’t get too excited it’s pretty boring”

They made their way to the center, the room was the largest open space in all of the tunnels.The room was quite plain except for some long forgotten murals on the walls. Steven was surprised to see everyone in the same place, even at the resource meetings not everyone came.

Kunzite rushed to him. “Steven! I’m so glad you can be here!”

“Me too!”

“Alright.” Jasper pushed Kunzite out of her way and approached the crowd. “I brought him, so let’s get this over with.”

Steven walked into the crowd saying hello to everyone he passed, before picking a place in the front to stand.

"May I start.” Kunzite called attention to herself. Jasper nodded and everyone else murmured in agreement.

“We all know that Homeworld needs to change, and I think that time is now.” She started and the crowd already began to whisper.

“We have hid for the past twelve years and—”

“We can’t go back! We’ll all be shattered and who knows what’ll happen to Steven!” A peridot yelled from somewhere in the back.

“Well I actu—” But before Kunzite the crowd grew louder, yelling at Kunzite and each other.

“We have no idea what’s happening on Homeworld, they would destroy us!” A ruby yelled.

“That’s exactly why we need to find out!” A pearl responded

The arguing went back and forth with Kunzite trying to interrupt with no success.

“EVERYONE SHUT UP!” Steven yelled as loud as he could, the room went silent and all eyes were on him.

He blushed and looked at the ground, “Just please let her finish before you argue about her plan”

“Thank you Steven,” Kunzite said, getting the room focused on her once again.

“Now I do have a plan. We need to find out what has been happening on Homeworld for the past twelve years and then we need to Sabotage any plans of colonization and slowly work our way into politics and change the government as a whole.” She looked at the crowd, everyone looked nervous but no one said anything.

“We all know that fighting directly wouldn't achieve anything. So instead we need to work over a long period of time and subtly change the way things work. But this plan is a lot of hard work and I need everyone to help.” Kunzite looked at the crowd again, Steven smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up.

“Are you with me?” The agreements started soft and then grew louder until the ground actually shook.

Steven smiled, things were going to change.


	2. Chapter Two: Discoveries and Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Coral explore, Kunzite makes a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! Thank you to those who left kudos and comments on the first chapter, it made my day! I feel like this chapter is much better than chapter one, I hope you like it!

It had been a few days since the meeting and things were changing, most notably Steven didn’t get to help, _at all._ He knew that they were planning something but no one had told him anything. 

“Steven!” A voice called out. 

“Coral!” He ran up to the gem, who smiled brightly at him. 

“Wanna see something cool?” She asked out-stretching her hand. 

“Always.” He grabbed her hand, and let her take the lead. 

They walked out of the center and made their way north. Coral led him down a familiar path, to the statue room.

When they reached the room, it was just as he remembered. Dark, vacant, the only thing in the room, were of course the destroyed statues. 

“Steven.” Coral stopped suddenly.”You know who made these tunnels right?” 

“The rebels, right? They made these in the war, abandoned them later and then Homeworld forgot about them and that’s why we stay here.” 

“Yep!” She booped his nose and giggled. “And you know where all the exits are right?” 

“Uh yes? All of them are blocked now..” 

“Well not this one!” She pushed a large rock away from the wall to reveal a tunnel. 

“How did you—” 

“There's a bunch of things we don’t know about this place. Things that the rebels hid and I found one!” She exclaimed, 

“Alright let’s go take a look.” She began walking forward. 

“Coral! We can’t leave!” Steven pulled her arm. 

Coral bent down to his level. “It’s fine, I’ve left before and no one saw me, they weren’t even close.” 

“I don’t know..” 

“Don’t you want to see what it’s like, just for a moment?” 

He thought about it, he wasn’t allowed to be involved with the plans anymore apparently, so there was no way he would ever see the surface now if he just waited around.

“Five minutes. We’ll look around and go back.”

No one would find out.

“Yes!” She pumped her fist in the hair and went into the tunnel. 

It would be fine. 

He followed Coral through the dark, cramped tunnel.She talked the whole time, about how great it was and how he would love it. Steven wasn’t so sure about this, but he kept going to make Coral happy and just a tiny bit of curiosity. 

When they finally reached the end, Coral stopped and turned to him.

“Okay, cover your eyes, keep walking forward and open them when I say so.” 

Steven nodded and did what she said, covering his eyes and taking a few steps forward. 

“Okay stop, and three.. two.. one.. Now!” 

Steven opened his eyes. 

His jaw dropped, all he could do was stare. His eyes wide with wonder and unable to form words. Coral laughed next to him. 

“It’s pretty great, huh?” 

The ground was the light gray stone he was used to but everything else was entirely new. They were surrounded by two walls of stone but instead of a ceiling there was a pink sky. In the distance he could see thousands of multi-colored structures which he could only guess were buildings.The biggest thing was the towering white silhouette in the distance, Steven had never seen something so tall. 

“Coral. Thank you.” 

“Of course! I knew you’d love it.” She smiled. 

“We should go back.” Steven said after a moment. 

“What? Just a little longer..” 

“Coral, I love it too but we shouldn’t.” 

She sighed “You’re right.” They both turned back towards the tunnel. 

As they approached the tunnel entrance heard a soft sound behind him. Turning around he saw a figure approaching from a distance. 

“Co—” Coral’s hand covered his mouth and she pushed him into the tunnel before jumping in herself. But that wasn’t as smart as she thought. They both had landed with a loud thud. 

“Hello!! Is anyone here?” The stranger called out.

He and Coral made eye contact, they heard footsteps approach the entrance and they both stayed still. 

The stranger sighed “Must have been something overhead..”The stranger said before they could hear her footsteps fade into the distance. 

He and Coral both let out a sigh of relief. 

“I’m sorry! I had no idea anyone would be there!” Coral cried, wrapping her arms around him. 

“I know, let’s go back please.” 

Coral wiped her eyes and nodded, they walked back to the statue room. 

When they got back to the statue room it wasn’t empty, Jasper was there waiting for them. 

Jasper shot an accusatory glare at Coral. 

“Cover the exit.” She said coolly. 

Coral eyes widened in surprise,she was obviously expecting some sort of outburst but she listened, quickly covering the exit with a large pile of rubble. 

Jasper took a deep breath. “What were you _thinking?_ ” 

“I-I I just wanted to..” She trailed off unable to complete her sentence. 

“You put all of us in danger! What if someone saw you?” 

“Jasper! I agreed to it! It’s my fault too.” Steven yelled, getting her attention. 

“Steven, you are a child, it’s her responsibility to keep you safe not endanger you like that!” 

Jasper sighed “Leave, Coral and I need to talk.”she said tensely. 

“But—” 

“It’ll be fine,go.” 

Steven hurried out of the room after, leaving Coral to be lectured. He made his way to the grove, to calm down and get something to eat. 

When he reached it he found Kunzite sitting by one of the pools. 

“Steven! You look upset, did something happen?” 

He nodded “Coral took me to the surface and Jasper's mad at her. It was my fault too and now I’m never gonna be allowed to help with Homeworld..” 

Kunzite patted the ground next to her and Steven sat down. 

“Coral was stupid to bring you there. It’s not your fault, she should have known better.” Coral handed him a fruit from one the trees before she continued. 

“You’re still going to help us with Homeworld, Steven as long as you want to.” 

“But I haven’t been helping so far..” 

“Yes you have!” She exclaimed “You’re the reason they even considered my plan! We’ve been organizing a little, something we don’t need a whole lot of help with.” 

“Oh. So how am I gonna help?” he asked. 

“Well, you can’t go to the surface just yet. Your gem is very obviously a pink diamond, that would go very wrong...You’ll help with planning for the time being.” 

“I’ll actually be able to help make decisions right? I’ll have an Impact.” 

“Yes, we wouldn’t give you a position otherwise.” 

Steven frowned, still unsure. “Promise?” He asked, holding out his pinky finger.

Kunzite smiled, warmly and linked her pinky with his, 

“Promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr: https://mylilbirbs.tumblr.com/post/615405112585846784/show-chapter-archive#notes 
> 
> I don't know how to make words links so just copy and paste, my url is mylilbirbs if you don't want to copy all of that


	3. Chapter Three: Missions and Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven helps plan a mission. He and Jasper do some training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little shorter, but it has more plot. I hope you like it!

Kunzite kept her promise. Steven spent most of the next few days at meetings planning everything out. His ideas were heard and supported. The meetings were open to everyone but only about fifteen other gems attended regularly, a few others would come in occasionally and listen in. But today everyone came, it was time to organize the first official mission. 

To stay he was nervous was an understatement, he had put hours into this plan, but it could easily fall apart if certain gems didn’t volunteer. 

It was decided that Kunzite would be presenting the plan. She went to the front of the room, addressed the crowd and began her presentation. 

“Hello everyone, Let's skip all the introductions, we all know what's happening. Those who contributed to the meetings who I’ll be calling the meeting council, created this plan over the past week. It requires volunteers so I urge everyone to consider that. Now since he contributed so much I’ll have Steven tell you the details.” She gestured towards him and walked into the crowd

_What?_

Steven made his way to the front of the room, shaking with nerves. 

“Um, so This is a mission for Intel on Homeworld’s current state and uh their plans. We’ll have four groups, two will be rubies, the other two will be pearls. Two groups will be going to Blue’s court and the others Yellow. It will be easy for the rubies to infiltrate but pearls, it will be harder, but we have a plan for that too..” 

Steven explained the rest of the plan with some help from the council. To his surprise all of the pearls and rubies volunteered, that was six rubies and eight pearls. The council had decided on rubies and pearls, because rubies guard valuable gems and often over hear information while guarding. Pearls were an obvious choice, they are given information to send messages, stand in the room during meetings, and none of those Homeworld gems would ever expect a pearl to betray them. 

The days passed and the council and the assigned gems worked for hours to plan every little detail. After a week the day of the mission finally came. 

Cherry Pearl and Bot the ruby, the main leaders of the mission approached him right before they left. It was odd seeing them in their new outfits, at least the yellow diamond matched Bot’s visor but the blue diamond on Cherry’s dress contrasted her bright red hair and eyes. 

“Good luck guys.” Steven said hugging both of them. 

“We’ll be fine, Steven.” Bot said smiling

Cherry nodded in agreement ‘Yes, I made sure and everyone who needs one has a destabilizing unit. We’re all prepared.” 

“Good, tell everyone I said bye.” 

Bot laughed “You already did that a bunch this morning.” 

“We’ll tell them Steven.” Cherry told him and with that she and Bot left towards the exit tunnel where the rest of the team was waiting. 

Steven made his way to the center, the council would be monitoring the mission from there, Stevn knew that there wouldn’t be much to do yet but he still wanted to be there. Before he could make it there though Jasper stopped him. 

“Let’s train.” 

“Wh-what?” Steven hasn’t really talked to Coral or Jasper after Coral brought him to the surface. Why did she wait until now to talk to him? And why to train of all things? 

“Let’s train” She repeated. “We haven’t done that in a while.” She turned around, walking towards the arena. 

Steven looked towards the center and then towards Jasper, he made up his mind and decided to follow her to the arena. 

The arena, like the center, was a large open space, unlike many of the other rooms the ground here was actually solid floor, not soft dirt or crumbling stone. 

Jasper walked to the other side of the room. “How about..you practice.. aiming! Throw some shields at me and I’ll dodge. 

Steven nodded summoning his shield. 

For the next few hours Steven and Jasper trained, at first he felt like he would never hit her. But as they trained he got closer and closer. By the end he had only actually got her three times. 

Steven caught his breath and Jasper sat next to him. “Good job today, you’ve gotten better.” 

“Thanks for doing this Jasper.” 

“I thought you could use a distraction.” She shrugged “You looked so worried about the mission. Besides you need to get better a t fighting.” She laughed 

“I’m good!” he said indignantly. 

Jasper kept laughing “Yeah, I know you are bud. But you can always get better.” 

“I know..” He looked at the ground

“Still worried?”

“Yeah, I just hope everyone’s okay.” 

“I know, but you guys planned for everything, so I wouldn’t worry about too much.” 

“I wonder what they’re doing, if they’re following the plan. If they’re having fun, do you think it’d be fun?” 

She shrugged “In a way.. It could be fun, taking down the enemy from the inside.” She said thoughtfully. “Now I kinda want to do one of these missions!” She laughed 

“But I get what you’re saying, I want to know what’s going on too, I think everyone does.” 

"Jasper?" 

"Yeah?"

"You were avoiding me."

"After what what happened I thought I should give you some space, I didn't know if you were mad that I yelled at Coral." 

"It was my fault too though, I agreed to go there," 

"It wasn't your fault. And you'll get to go there eventually." 

"Really?"

"Yep, maybe you'll go on your own mission. But you'll need to train a lot more if you want that happen." 

"Yeah let's train again tomorrow!" Steven pumped his fist into the air excitedly 

Jasper smiled "We will, with all this training you'll be ready in no time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is gonna be from a different character's perspective! Please kudos or comment if you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed! I had a lot of fun writing this so I'll try to update as often as possible.


End file.
